It Isn't Real
by aryangevin
Summary: Damn it! Ini sakit sekali! Apakah pemuda itu tidak tahu cara bercinta dengan sesama jenisnya? Ia membutuhkan pelumas agar semuanya tidak sesakit ini. AoKise. PWP. Yaoi. DLDR.


It Is Not Real

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn: Yaoi, PWP, little OOC, bad language, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Malam ini benar-benar panas. Keringat terus saja mengalir, membasahi badannya yang tidak tertutup apa-apa. Matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pasangannya yang terus mencumbunya.

Mereka terus saja bergumul di tempat tidur. Tanpa memperdulikan derit nyaring yang berasal dari ranjang yang mereka gunakan. Terus menerus, tanpa henti. Bagaikan pengiring musik atas aktifitas yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Cumbuan terus dilayangkan pada setiap anggota tubuh pasangannya yang dilewati. Jilatan-jilatan di daerah sensitif mampu membuat pasangannya terus mengerang tanpa henti. Bekas gigitan pun tak terelakkan. Tanda-tanda merah hampir terpenuhi di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aomine…cchi—haahh."

Pemuda itu terus saja mengerang, saat pemuda yang memiliki kulit gelap itu tengah asik dengan dada si pemuda. Entah sudah beberapa jilatan dan gigitan terus bersarang di tempat itu. Namun tampaknya sang pemuda berkulit gelap tak merasa bosan akan hal itu.

Jilatannya terus menurun hingga pada pertengahan perut yang memiliki otot tersebut. Badan mulus yang ada di hadapannya ini sungguh sempurna. Bagaimana pemuda ini merawatnya? Otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna. Kulit licin nan mulus apabila kau menyentuhnya. Tak lupa pemuda itu memiliki wangi yang khas.

Ah, tentu saja pemuda berkulit gelap itu tidak melupakan sesuatu hal.

Pemuda ini adalah seorang model. Tentu ia harus menjaga tubuhnya sesempurna mungkin. Tidak boleh ada cacat sedikit pun.

Keringat yang terus menguar dari tubuh pemuda ini membuat rasa di lidahnya menjadi asin. Namun, pemuda berkulit gelap ini tidak membencinya. Justru rasa asin di lidahnya ini menambah sensasi menggairahkan yang tercipta.

Ia membawa tubuhnya ke atas, ke hadapan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Mulut itu terus saja mendesah tidak karuan. Membuat sang pemuda berkulit gelap itu menyeringai.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu padaku, Kise."

Sang pemuda bernama Kise itu mengalihkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Mata yang terpejam itu memiliki bulu mata yang lentik. Ketika matanya terbuka, ada sekilat nafsu di matanya yang memiliki pupil cerah itu. Seakan memohon pada sang pemuda berkulit gelap itu untuk memuaskannya lebih dari ini.

Kise mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak pemuda berkulit gelap bernama Aomine itu. Ia menariknya wajah itu mendekat ke arah dirinya. Hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Aomine menerpa wajahnya. Lalu sebuah sentuhan pun memanjakan bibirnya.

Aomine begitu bernafsu dengan bibir yang menyentuhnya ini. Lalu ia membalas setiap kecupan yang diberikan pemuda pirang tersebut.

_Damn it_! Kenapa rasa bibir ini begitu manis dilidahnya? Aomine tidak pernah merasakan makanan semanis ini. Aomine begitu bersemangat, ia berusaha untuk mengecap rasa itu lebih dari ini. Membuat Kise begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut biru itu pada bibirnya.

Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi panas. Berulang kali keduanya bertukar saliva. Saling memanggut lidah, tak ingin melepaskan kecupan yang diberikan oleh masing-masing dari pemuda itu.

Aomine menghisap kedua bibir pemuda itu kuat. Bibir yang berwarna pucat itu perlahan memerah akibat sedotan kuat Aomine. Tak ayal bibir itu kini menjadi bengkak memerah.

Bibir itu terlepas. Membuat Kise mengerang kesal. Keduanya mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Seakan merasakan udara di sekitarnya begitu menipis.

"Aominecchi—hahh… _fuck me_, _fuck me_!"

Lihatlah itu. Suara itu… memohon pada dirinya? Pernahkah pemuda itu memohon sebelumnya kepadanya sebelum ini, ahn?

"Tidak secepat itu, Kise."

Aomine kembali menurunkan tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan, ia meninggalkan bekas jilatan pada tubuh pemuda itu. Terus turun, membuat Kise terus saja mengerang keras karena semua ini. Hingga pada akhirnya wajah itu berhadapan dengan benda yang berada di selangkangan pemuda itu yang masih tertutup.

Aomine menatap Kise yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah itu penuh keringat, dengan mata yang terbakar nafsu, seolah memintanya untuk melemparkan celana itu dari tubuhnya dan segera memanjakan benda didalamnya.

Aomine menyeringai.

Celana pendek ketat berwarna hijau itu dienyahkannya. Terpampang sudah benda apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kise lagi-lagi menutup wajahnya yang kini memerah. Ia sungguh malu. Tak pernah ia menunjukkan benda pribadinya itu kepada siapapun. Dan ini baru pertama kali baginya.

"Aominecchi…"

"_Getting hard_, eh?"

"_Don't look it with that face_. _Just do it_, _okay_?" Kise memaki, melihat Aomine yang hanya menatap benda pribadinya dengan nafsu, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Aomine menyentuh benda itu tanpa minat. Kise mengerang penuh kekesalan karena itu. Aomine menyeringai, mengetahui betapa frustasinya pemuda itu akibat perbuatan dirinya.

"Aominecchi…" geramnya tertahan.

Aomine terkekeh.

Tak ingin pemuda itu berubah kesal dan tak memutuskan aktifitas ini, Aomine melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia memegang, dan betapa kerasnya benda saat menjadi tegang seperti ini. Otot-otot yang tercipta pun menyembul keluar.

_Precum_ yang mengeluar itu segera dicicipi oleh Aomine. Terasa asin, namun tak menghentikan pemuda berkulit gelap itu untuk terus melakukannya. Sesekali ia menyedotnya. Membuat Kise melengkungkan badannya, menikmati kenikmatan yang ada.

"Hahh… _fuck_!"

Kise tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin kenikmatan yang lebih daripada ini. Tapi nyatanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu terus saja menggodanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikannya. Tidakkah pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia ingin 'dimasuki' secepatnya?

"Mmhh… ahh…nnghh—"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mencoba untuk menahan erangannya. Tapi apa daya sentuhan Aomine di tubuhnya membuatnya mengerang tak tertahankan. Ia terus saja mendesah, mengakibatkan sedikit saliva menguar dari ujung mulutnya.

Aomine sangat menikmati pekerjaan barunya. Tak bosan-bosan pemuda itu menggoda tubuhnya yang tengah haus akan sentuhan itu. Aomine melirikkan matanya pada Kise, menatap pemuda itu yang tengah dilanda kenikmatan.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menyedot benda yang berada digenggamannya dengan keras. Kise lagi-lagi mengerang karena perbuatannya. Ia hampir menumpahkan dirinya kalau saja Aomine tidak menghentikan itu semua.

"Terburu-buru sekali." Aomine berkomentar. Ia melepaskan celananya yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang dari tubuhnya. Celana yang memiliki warna biru itu oa lempar ke sembarang arah. Tanpa memperdulikan nasib celananya yang terbuang itu.

Kise bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu tengah naik kembali ke atas tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangan yang menutup wajahnya. Hawa panas yang tercipta, membuat keringat terus saja mengucur deras. Betapapun lengketnya mereka saat ini, betapapun tubuh mereka yang telah tercampur dengan saliva pasangannya masing-masing, mereka tidak akan memperdulikan hal sekecil itu.

Aomine kembali mengecup bibir merah menggoda itu. Rasa manis itu tetap ada, walaupun Aomine telah mengambilnya berapa kalipun sedari tadi. Dan ia takkan bosan dengan itu.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu merenggangkan kaki putih mulus milik Kise. Kise terbelalak. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

"AHH!"

Kise meringis. Ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Aomine langsung saja memasuki dirinya.

"_Fuck_! Setidaknya aku perlu persiapan, _damn it_!"

Aomine menyeringai. Tubuh ini terlalu sempit untuk dimasuki. "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu, Kise." Aomine mendorong penuh kekuatan pada pinggulnya.

"AHH!" _Damn it_! Ini sakit sekali! Apakah pemuda itu tidak tahu cara bercinta dengan sesama jenisnya? Ia membutuhkan pelumas agar semuanya tidak sesakit ini.

Tapi tampaknya Aomine mengacuhkan semua itu.

Aomine menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sembari menarik lebar paha itu agar ia bisa leluasa melakukannya. Ia memajukan, lalu memundurkan lagi pinggulnya. Menciptakan gerakan-gerakan yang sanggup membuat pemuda bermata emas itu mengerang hebat penuh kenikmatan.

"Hahh… Aomine…cchi—nnghh—"

Beginikah rasanya bercinta? Aomine tidak pernah merasakan semua ini. Ia memang begitu mengagumi Horikita Mai. Ia juga seorang playboy yang sering kali gonta ganti pacar. Tapi, ia tak pernah berhasrat untuk bercinta dengan lawan mainnya. Tak ada nafsu dengan semua itu.

Tapi, kenapa pemuda bermata emas ini, yang merupakan salah satu _kohai_-nya dalam bermain basket itu, sanggup membuat nafsunya membludak? Aomine begitu bernafsu akan tubuh pemuda ini.

Deritan ranjang yang berbunyi tak bisa membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang bergumul itu terganggu. Mereka terus menikmati permainan nafsu yang terus saja terjadi. Mereka tidak kenal lelah. Mereka ingin mencapai sesuatu yang sanggup membuat mereka melayang.

"Mmhh… ahh!"

Jeritan itu… kenapa begitu berbeda? Aomine sekali lagi mendorong dirinya jauh lebih ke dalam. Dan Kise lagi-lagi menjerit akan hal itu.

Aomine menyeringai. Jadi… di sana tempat titik pusat kenikmatan itu?

"_More_… Aominecchi—aahh… _faster_... _harder_…"

Sesuai dengan permintaan sang pemuda berambut pirang itu, Aomine melakukannya dengan cepat dan keras. Pemuda itu melolong kenikmatan. Aomine juga lebih bernafsu akan hal ini. Sedikit lagi… ia akan mendapatkannya. Maka dari itu ia makin mempercepat gerakannya dari sebelumnya.

"Aominecchi… _no_… AHH!"

Sperma menyembur keluar dari kejantanan Kise. Pemuda berambut pirang itu telah mendapatkannya. Tapi tampaknya pemuda berambut biru itu belum mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia sedikit mengangkat pinggul Kise ke atas, agar ia bisa mendorong pinggulnya seleluasa mungkin.

"Kise… hahh… aku—"

"Di dalam, Aominecchi, di dalam."

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, pada akhirnya ia mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Tadi itu… apa? Mimpikah ia? Mata berpupil biru itu menjelajah sekitar kamarnya. Namun tampaknya ia tak menemukan pemuda yang memiliki mata berwarna emas dan berambut pirang itu.

Jadi, ini semua benar-benar mimpi?

_Damn it_! Aomine mencengkram rambutnya. Ini tidaklah nyata.

Ini adalah mimpi basah. Dan ini yang kedua kalinya. Ia pernah bermimpi sebelumnya dengan salah satu idolanya yang bernama Horikita Mai itu. Tapi mimpi yang kedua ini… berbeda dari yang pertama. Mimpi ini terasa lebih nyata, dan begitu menggairahkan.

Tapi, kenapa ia harus bermimpi bercinta dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu? Bukankah masih banyak perempuan yang lebih seksi dan menggairahkan dari pada pemuda yang selalu bertingkah konyol itu? Bukankah masih banyak perempuan yang akan merelakan keperawanannya diambil olehnya ketimbang pemuda bermata emas yang suka menangis itu?

Dan Aomine tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Aomine melirik celana _boxer_-nya. Begitu basah dan berbau khas sekali. Selain itu juga, ia masih berdiri.

Tampaknya Aomine harus membereskan semua ini. Ia lekas menuju ke kamar mandinya. Membersihkan dirinya dan juga harus menuntaskan 'pekerjaannya' yang tanpa sengaja ia lakukan itu tanpa sadar.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Oke. Ini PWP. You can see that.**_

_**Ngerasa failed banget bikin ini fic. Nyatanya saya udah hampir dua tahun nga ngetik fanfic lemon kaya gini. Dan ternyata saya baru sadar. Ini first PWP saya. Kalau sebelumnya cuma semi-PWP aja.**_

_**Ugh, ini jelek! Tapi apa daya ini sudah terlanjur diketik. Sayang kalau dibuang. Jadi, monggo dinikmati, Tuan-Tuan dan Nona-Nona XD**_

_**Ini sebenernya bisa dilanjut. Cuma, saya lagi malas aja ngelanjutinnya dan berakhir sampai di sini saja XD**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
